


Cloak Red As Blood

by imaginary_golux



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the Wolf catches Little Red.  Sometimes Little Red catches the Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloak Red As Blood

Her teeth against his collarbone and his whine caught in his throat – leaf litter crumbling beneath his claws and warm weight atop him, so light but her words hold him down: _Good puppy_ , she murmurs, _hold still, good puppy, I’ll give you what you need_ , and there is blood in his mouth which might be his or might be hers and he does not care, he does not care at all.

He holds still and her red cloak covers them, bloody darkness over them, and she is naked under it, smooth and sleek against his fur, clawless and fangless and deadly as a serpent as she kneels over him and takes him into her, warm and wet and tight and perfect around him and he dares not move.

Her eyes are dark and he cannot read them, and her lips are red in the dim light and her teeth are white, so very white, and he is the Wolf but she will devour him if she so chooses, and he bares his throat to her and digs his claws into the dirt and howls as he comes, and everything is red, is Red, is blood-red lips and blood-red cloak and his blood on her white teeth, and he is hers.


End file.
